Making Sense
by priscel
Summary: Communication they say is the key to understanding each other, but how does that work when the other won't listen... eventual 1x2, sorta fluffy First time writing this kind if there is a specific name for it let me know
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing nor its characters, so don't sue. Just having a wee bit of fun... can ya blame me?

Warnings: Shounen ai/yaoi, some swearing, groping

Pairings: 1x2

Making Sense 1/2

by priscel

He stretched, his long body tensing briefly then flexing causing his muscles to ripple beneath the thin cotton of his wrinkled gray shirt. He grimaced, deep blue eyes scanning his room not really looking for anything in particular yet trying to discern what had woken him. He scratched absently where his thigh met morning stiffness beneath his black shorts and rubbed the back of his head before bringing his hand to rest atop of his tousled, thick mocha hair. He breathed, a heavy feeling he couldn't recall the reason for through the fog in his head seemed to settle on his chest. He rubbed at it, but the pressure in his bladder demanded his immediate attention. He ventured out into the common area of his shared two bedroom apartment, and walked purposefully to the bathroom, absently kicking one of his roommate's shoes out of his way.

"Ah, Duo!" He heard followed by something thumping against the door. Heero flushed in embarrassment at first when he heard the feminine cry but then his brows bunched in thought when a pained grunt followed.

"No, don't!" Heero had the door open and was inside the bathroom before he breathed out again. He regretted not waiting until he was fully awake and then he would've remembered the bar Duo had talked him into going to and the subsequent party being had there an hour later.

Heero snorted, his hangover which had been twiddling its thumbs in back of his head, hitting him with the full force of one of those eighteen wheeler trucks Duo always complained about when he woke with one. He had to agree the metaphor was an accurate assessment of the incessant throbbing's first jolting knocks. Although at the party, it was more like he'd been dragged and Duo dove in head first with a face splitting grin. He knew Duo well enough to know it was fake even in his drunken stupor back at the bar - Addison's. Why had he been drinking exactly? And why... Well 'why' was always a good place to start, the other questions would be answered respectively.

He partially remembered feeling anxious over telling Duo about how he felt then having the floor pulled out from under him. Hilde had proposed and he didn't hear much after that. Some pompous arse came to their table boosting about being Addison's Dionysian champ at knocking back tequila shots and their nearly illegal tequila deviations. It was a challenge, one of those welcomed distractions that Duo always hinted at but he could never tell his roommate that he was one distraction he enjoyed most.

What had he wanted to say? It was irrelevant now. It was clear where Duo's preferences lie. Even though he couldn't deny the blush in his cheeks from a shirtless Duo tangled up with one of the girls from the bar with all her clothes half off. Heero kept his face blank even though his disappointment was clear in his eyes. The woman, Chantel he recalled, smiled up at him with kissed, bruised lips and an arm full of Duo. 

"Hey..."

Heero did an about-face and closed the bathroom door, personal need forgotten at the thought of Duo's face pressed against the woman's neck. He took in, without really thinking about it, how Duo's shirt was carelessly thrown on the sofa and his other shoe and socks trailing from his bedroom door.

"Hey you jerk!" Heero jumped as the door was yanked open and he almost fell, saving himself with a quick grab at the sink counter. He glared murder but instead the look was paled by the sudden queasiness that washed over him as he confronted a red-faced brunette, angrily pulling her spaghetti strap back up her shoulder. "Listen he's your friend, how could you leave him at the bar like that?!"

Heero looked away and blinked in shock when the cocky girl pushed him toward Duo who she had managed to sit on the tub's rim where he slouched to the left, leaning against the wall. Heero pushed past the throb that resided some place between his ears and nose, berating himself for letting her slip past his defenses so easily. He needed to start training again.

He straightened, staring at Duo with his messy braid coiled around his arm, his cheeks flushed pink and his bangs all hanging to one side of his face. But like always his ever-expressive face was open, vulnerable and Heero remembered how much that had annoyed him during the war. Duo being Duo: carefree, laid back, pain-in-the-ass Deathscythe pilot with impeccable skill even though his mouth never stopped when they had orders or missions to carryout. It made him curious as to why Duo would drink himself under the table while in a room full of unknowns.

The answer whispered to him but he refused to listen, the one time he'd done that was the reason he'd up and left. Guilt and shame raked through him, his shoulders slumping over the thought of having left Duo behind. In all the times they'd been captured, despite the ingrained protocol that required him to eliminate compromised soldiers even if they were comrades, they hadn't left anyone behind. He watched as Duo muttered something that was incomprehensible even to him with his lip reading skills and he caught himself, his eyes lingering on Duo's unusually dark lips.

'That's right...' he let the thought go suddenly finding his bare toes on the tiled bathroom floor more interesting. He was different too, he reminded himself that he wasn't under Doctor J's thumb anymore. They weren't living by the minute with the possibility of being caught, tortured or even killed by more then what threaten everyone else hanging over their heads. He didn't need to train for that anymore. There wasn't a war anymore. He could pursue other things, things he wanted... his eyes flicked up before he could stop them, settling on the steady rise and fall of Duo's chest.

He wanted a life; that had never been one of his objectives before the end of the war.

He smirked at nothing, wondering if this introspection was the alcohol talking. Could he really blame the alcohol though? 'Hell yeah,' he chuckled to himself feeling more alive with the ache in his head and took another shove from Chantel with a grimace.

"Don't forget that there's a speaker coming in for class tomorrow. The Prof expects _you_ to be class mediator suck up." Heero felt the divot forming between his brows before his lips could even make the twitch downward at the corners that spoke of his displeasure. The slight lift in his eyebrows indicated his confusion when he noted Chantel's opinion held none of the spite it implied, it sounded like she was fond of him. He glanced at her and she smiled, yawning and checking her watch. "Pfft, tell Duo I can't stay and I'm doubly sorry I'm not his type."

'Right.' Heero thought sourly, turning toward the sink.

"I don't have the right anatomy for it." She added with a suggestive laugh causing Heero to catch her winking at him in the mirror and then see her wave when he peeked out into their living room as the door closed behind her.

He shook his head hoping to clear it and instantly regretted it, his head was still a throbbing mess. He turned on the water and splashed his face a couple times before drinking two swallows from the faucet. He hung there for a long moment, letting the cool water run over his forehead. He wiped his face, glancing into the mirror and caught sight of Duo sliding backwards, falling toward the tub.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing nor its characters, so don't sue. Just having a wee bit of fun... can ya blame me?

Warnings: Shounen ai/yaoi, some swearing, groping, unbeta'd

Pairings: 1x2

Making Sense 2/2

by priscel

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor." George Carlin

* * *

"K'so," Heero groaned the end result of his mad dash to catch his friend had left them both in the tub with their bodies turned at an odd angle. Heero had somehow managed to get his knees under him and his arms were trapped beneath the braided pilot while he was practically sitting between Duo's legs. Duo, it seemed, had faired better with Heero cushioning his fall, he had one leg over the rim of the tub and the other bent with his bare foot in the top corner where Duo usually left his shampoo.

Heero pressed his face into Duo's shoulder as pain whistled up his arms. Duo shifted beneath him, pushing at his sides like a big cat before settling and making him wince. He began to snore, a light grumble in his throat, and Heero wondered if he should've let him fall then dismissed it when his mind produced several likely outcomes of his inaction. None of which seemed to be conducive to a uninjured Duo.

But at the heart of it, Heero understood that spiteful thought's roots; he couldn't fault Duo for wanting to be happy. He wanted that too with all that it entailed. He flexed his hands, clenching and unclenching on what was in them trying to keep them from falling asleep. Silky, thick and tangled- hair was around the fingers of one hand, his bruised knuckles and wrist protested as he gave in to the urge to thrust his hand deeper into the satiny sea. He forgot himself then, his other hand trying to pull Duo as close as he could while he reveled in the feel of Duo's hair and the hard planes of his body pressed against his own. It may have been a bit perverse but his hands had always itched to touch it and he'd been successful in doing so under the guise of annoyance -yanking Duo's braid and using it as his handicap when they sparred. He knew the majority of Duo's near death threats in regards to those who touched his hair without his permission. Heero half smirked in realization that very few of those threats ever applied to him.

Heero turned, his nose brushing over firm muscle and slightly musky-sweat but smooth skin to rest in the space between Duo's neck and shoulder. He wondered how many scars he could map out on Duo's body through mere touch alone. Heero suddenly felt light-headed bereft of Duo's smell preferring it over the combined scent of their soaps at the bottom of the tub. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the pressure in them would banish the more colorful thoughts that popped into his head over their situation. He peeked through his lowered lashes, straining slightly to peer over the swell of Duo's cheek to see if Duo was awake. His lips twitched upward when Duo shifted, perhaps aware on some level of the weight of Heero's gaze and his breath against his neck.

For awhile, Heero stayed that way intentionally alternating between breathing shallowly then heavily against Duo's neck. Until he licked his lips, accidentally creating a wet strip that his hot breath evaporated, causing a shiver to roll through the body beneath his own. He licked his lips and wondered what had happen to his restraint, his control when his lips latched on to taste more of Duo's pale, creamy peach skin.

Darken Prussian blues flicked up, catching Duo's lips parting in a quiet gasp and then Heero found his own pressed to them. Heero's fingers clumsily skated over Duo's bare back, sliding back up again before venturing lower. He was acting without thought, on impulse and he couldn't see himself stopping with just a kiss. He'd blame it on tequila's potency when Duo cursed him or attempted to kick his ass. He thought about letting him when Duo's lips parted further under the pressure of his, his tongue slipping passed Duo's, tasting him and Duo's tongue was far from submissive. His eyes open into indiscernible slits and found himself staring into pools of molten violet.

Heero gasped and Duo swallowed it, hungrily kissing him, sliding a leg down and up between his bent legs which was quite a feat considering the cramped space of the tub. Heero tried to rationalize what was happening and came to the conclusion that he must have fallen asleep at some point. Actually he knew it had to be when he laid his head on Duo's shoulder. This was all some masterful rendition of his subconscious to torment him into facing the reality of how things actually were; stumping it into him that it this was something he couldn't ever hope to have.

Yeah his subconscious was cruel but it helped him face the facts and cope with them. He'd always had a vivid imagination or as Doctor J had deemed it 'cognitive ability,' and the man never wasted an opportunity to experiment. Doctor J had honed a child's sometimes overactive imagination into a precisioned, utilizable tool. He laughed mentally at his tormentor who he'd inadvertently labeled 'the old man,' he utilized it alright and the person who had inspired many nights of ruined boxers was kissing him back. If he wasn't hallucinating, and the tap water he drank wasn't drugged- which it wasn't- it had to be a dream.

He came back into the kiss nonplussed by the hand feeling up his back and fingers running along the cuff of one boxer leg. Heero rejoined the kiss with a shudder as Duo's jean clad thigh pushed up against his erection, the rough jean material made his boxers feel non-existent. He felt a little whorish, rocking on Duo's thigh, feeling Duo's answering hardness trapped inside his jeans between their thighs. He rode Duo's thigh harder and Duo pushed up into him, grabbing his ass with a throaty groan that made Heero suddenly think of some of the more illicit things he'd done with him in his dreams. He blushed at the thought of them, they made this dry humping one seem PG-13.

Heero couldn't think after that as their lips meshed again, tongues danced, and teeth nicked almost desperate to ensure that the other didn't break away. Heero felt a familiar, annoying pressure in his lower abdomen that grew by the minute. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but it was persistent and he disliked the fact that he'd have to end the dream to tend to it. He tried to end the kiss but those fevered lips recaptured his.

He used Duo's hair to pull him back from his mouth and shook off the immediate loss. His dream Duo seemed put off by it and he pushed back the twinge of uncertainty that came to him at having to physically remove Duo from himself. Even in dreams as livid as this one, he'd hardly had to put so much effort into it just to wake up, but this wasn't like any other dream he'd had before. If he could he wouldn't wake from it. He gave Duo a last lingering kiss that he hoped said all he could never say in words or in reality and it, in turn, left his fantasy Duo a boneless heap beneath him. He leaned on his free hand, staring down at Duo who came to and stiffened at the serious expression on Heero's face.

'Why haven't I woken up yet?' Heero pondered, watching Duo try to cover up the emotions crossing his face with a forced smile. 'Forced...' he balked, all emotion deserted his face leaving it flat and his body rigid over Duo.

Duo looked away and Heero could imagine the dialogue that must have been going through his head- his best friend had just taken advantage of him. Things were going to be awkward now and he faulted no one but himself. His own self loathing ate at him, and he questioned his perceptions over how he could've thought that this was a dream. He struggled to put the words together to form some sort of apology. He was in control. He'd find away to explain and maybe Duo would forgive him.

He scowled, catching Duo flinch away when he removed his hand from his hair and sat back on his knees. That had been a mistake, one of his legs had fallen asleep causing him to lose his balance and fall forward before catching himself. He stared mutely down at him, not missing how Duo also flinched from his hand brushing his side. He could do little more than grunt, and let all his hopeful thoughts die as he sat on the tub's rim and made his decision. He would apologize then find some place else to live if Duo could bear being around him a little while longer, though it seemed Duo wouldn't feel comfortable around him anymore.

"I'm sorry." Heero felt his lips move but he hadn't been the one to speak. He sat on the rim rubbing his knee while he turned the apology over in his head. He could find no reason for it. He'd been the one in the wrong. Since it seemed his mouth wouldn't work, he thought he'd ask why silently. Duo had always been able to read him. He glanced up, hoping to end the strangled silence between them when Duo mumbled another apology. He watched Duo draw his knees up and cross his arms over the tops of them, his face hidden behind the fall of his bangs as he pressed the side of his cheek against his folded arms.

Heero felt an odd numbness go through him when their eyes met, his breath catching at the hurt Duo attempted to pull a smile over. He understood, Duo was already telling him his answer if he'd asked for a little time, if he'd asked for anything. He'd leave the little possessions he acquired since living with him. They weren't very significant and he could easily replace them but there was one thing he'd want to keep- the gun. It was the one Duo had shot him with the first time they met and he'd given it to him as a sort of joke-house warming present, promising he wouldn't be using on him again. He was amazed that Duo was able to keep anything considering how much they moved around back then.

"Heero... I-I-"

Heero stood, his face flat as he stepped out of the tub. He pursed his lips, not aware of how it made him look angry, at the wide eyed shock on Duo's face.

'Does he think I'd attack him for throwing me out? For not letting...' Heero scowled, his brows bunching making him look less conflicted more harsh. He turned to leave and found himself held immobile, Duo's arms wrapped around his waist. Dumbfounded, Heero stood still in the crushing brace of Duo's arms, his heart pounding in his chest as more of that strangled silence stretched over them.

He frowned at the trembling body behind him and looked down at Duo's interlaced fingers. Duo was clenching them so tight that his hands were turning red. Heero stared at them, oddly fascinated, his own hand drifting to hover just above them, wanting nothing more than to caress them and lean back into the other pilot.

"I know it was stupid of me to think that tricking you..."

"Tricking me?" Heero let his hand fall back to his sides, staring up at their standard white speckled ceiling.

"Yea, tricking you would let me... Fuck, I don't know... reach you! Shit, look it wasn't my idea." Heero felt Duo's arms tightening, a reflexive squeeze as Duo shook his head against his tense back, "I just wanted you to come with me- gah! I don't know why I listened to those girls but I thought it was a good idea at the time. Ah hell, so maybe blurting out- "Go out with me, be my guy, go with me to Hilde's wedding"- at once wasn't a good tactic. I mean what did I have to lose? I asked you to come with me, you left with that jackass instead to prove something that was really nothing and then Chantel..."

Heero was still listening to him but it didn't take him long to figure out what Duo was saying. His tongue ran over his lips, searching before disappearing behind his lips. He hadn't tasted much, if any alcohol when he kissed him... It was more like they tried to swallow each other. He smirked and from the sound of it, this was all a misunderstanding but for some reason he wasn't ready to let Duo know that he'd already forgiven him. He felt Duo squeeze him again and he resisted the temptation to relax into him, he'd let him grovel a little more after all it was only fair since he'd done a complete self-evaluation that was nothing less than brutal.

"... I was- just don't go. If I really groused you out you can... Fuck, why me?"

"Fuck you?" Heero's smirk stretched as he struggled to keep his characteristic monotone.

"Uh no, not exactly." He could here the blush in Duo's voice as said pilot pressed his face into the space between his shoulder blades just below the nap of his neck. Heero gritted his teeth against the shiver Duo involuntarily invoked from breathing and heating his thin cotton shirt over the sensitive patch of skin there.

"I mean, can you believe I actually fell asleep over there. I was so nervous and the waiting was getting to me. Don't get me wrong, we'd been through interrogations more grilling than that... Haha, I think having a ... normal life, doing ordinary things and being an everyday Joe Black is getting to me, y'know?"

'Baka, I know.' Heero let the growing smile relax into a comfortable smirk, one that Duo knew well. He could feel Duo smiling against his back, a real smile if not a bit sad. He would end this soon but he had to be sure about one thing.

" ... And Hilde?" Heero knew Duo's smile faltered when he stiffened against him, making Heero realize just how good they fit together and how exposed he felt without Duo pressed against him. He wondered when he'd become so trusting and why he believed that Duo would have a reason for this sudden shift in his body language. Had he been wrong after all and they were going to marry? Or was it...was it... It wasn't like him to give in to second thoughts so easily. If he waited long enough, Duo usually answered all his unspoken questions.

"She wants me to give her away at her wedding."

'Ah...' It was more like a calming breath as his body began to relax in stages.

"I-I'm just not sure if I'm ready to do that. The girl...haha, Hil... I always catch myself in the end trying to sound impersonal to say this but I can't. Hil grates on my nerves at times but I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to cut me out of her life because her new life with her beau leaves no room for me. It's selfish, I know but I decided not too long ago that I would give her away but I wanted you..." Duo pulled him back to him, and he let him. "I want you, most importantly, I want you to be there with me when I do it. I can't lose anyone else... I can't..."

Heero grabbed Duo's wrists pulling his hands apart as he twisted around to face him.

"Wa- Heero! I-I hadn't meant to say..." Duo blanched realizing he'd been cuddling up to Heero like he was his own personal squish toy. "Shit," he muttered and began to struggle with Heero in earnest. Duo managed to wrestle one hand free only to have it caught again and pressed with his other arm crisscross his chest. "Fuck it! If you're going to pound me into the floor for this don't think," he tugged ineffectively at his arms, his cheeks flaming. "Don't think I'll go soft on you j-just because... Fucking A-"

Heero jerked him forward, trapping Duo's arms between them, burying his hand into Duo's hair and crushing his lips to Duo's whose lips stopped around the word 'asshole.' Heero smiled into the kiss taking full advantage, mapping the inside of his mouth with his tongue and decided Duo's last drink must have been a daiquiri. With a little more thought as Duo's mouth caught up to his- a strawberry flavored one.

They parted silently, both in need of air. Duo worked his arms out from between their bodies and back around Heero. His eyes canting over Heero's face as they rested against each other, their foreheads touching. Duo bit his lip and let his hands slide down Heero's back to rest on his hips where he pulled the other pilot forward, the whole while watching Heero's face, Heero's eyes for any indication that this was a farce or some form of retribution.

Heero pressed against him, a little upward curl spreading from the corners of his mouth as he looked at Duo through lowered lashes.

"I must be dreaming..." Duo's eyes strayed to Heero's mouth when his tongue peeked out to swipe over his bottom lip before disappearing. He swallowed thickly, feeling other parts of himself perking up at the sight in front of him and at Heero's throaty chuckle.

"You?" Heero snorted, kissing Duo again and wrapping his other hand possessively in Duo's braid, nibbling on Duo's bottom lip before releasing it. "I thought I had finally lost it and jumped you."

Duo's smoldering blue-violets roamed his face even as he laughed, squeezing Heero to him. "Shesh Heero, if you had said something..."

"I was about to until I heard the words "wedding," "Hilde" and "you" all in the same sentence." Heero shrugged, kissing Duo's bare shoulder when his head suddenly felt too heavy to hold up any longer and a dull throb flared to life again. "Mmm... got any suggestions on how to deal with the gattling gun going off in my head." Heero groaned, sliding his hands down the backs of Duo's arms and into the back pockets of Duo's jeans. He slumped against him, startling Duo with by squeezing his backside.

Heero felt Duo's breathy laugh across the back of his neck. "What? Is there anything wrong with me stabilizing my hands?" Heero murmured, considering passing out but too content on the firm globes in his hands to let go of consciousness.

"Stabilizing your hands?" Duo asked with laughter in his voice.

Heero nodded with a grunt when the sudden movement made his head pulse like one large throbbing vain and his hands to shake a little more. He squeezed Duo again to control the jittering in them and Duo jerked against him.

Duo shook his head and attempted to steer them out of the bathroom, "Well I have a few ideas, among those a hot bath..."

"Ile... not the tub." Duo smiled at the small way Heero puckered his lips, pouting after managing to get Heero to put one arm over his shoulders.

"We were having fun there not to long ago." Duo snickered when all he received was the same pout in answer and could barely make out Heero muttering something about his knees. He glanced at out the corner of his eyes, "You know you didn't really say yes or no to going with me. So will you go?"

"Hm?" Heavy Prussian blues stared at him for a long moment, not once tripping as Duo had himself with painful hangovers such as these. Heero's weighty though slightly drunken gaze never wavered from his face and made Duo think that maybe Heero hadn't understood the question. He looked to Heero to see him smile goofily, "A-Yea." Heero's smile became beatific, Duo couldn't help smiling and laughing a little at the openness of Heero's expression.

Duo was about to lay Heero down on the couch, when Heero shook him off and turned back to the bathroom. "Heero?" He arched a brow at the odd swagger Heero had in his step as he watched stumble in his haste to get to the bathroom.

Getting up from where Heero had left him, Duo went back to their bathroom and wondered if Heero was going to be sick. He smirked curiously when Heero closed the door in his face. Then stepped back when the door knob turned and it swung open with Heero leaning heavily on the knob. "Gotta pee."

Duo blinked when the door closed again then smiled leaning to the side of it and thought about taking a picture to show Heero all the faces he made and how carefree, almost child-like way it made him look. On second thought, a picture would do little justice without the actual words. His smirk grew into a wide grin, "I'll ask Chantel about her vid recorder."

end


End file.
